Your My Pretty Boy
by NotLostJustWandering
Summary: When Leslie and Jess are 16 they deal with struggle life trust and popularity bad summary good story AU
1. Chapter 1 Hooky Phase 1

**Hey this is edwardcullenzwifey and I just wanted to tell you that this an AU because Leslie lives and she has a brother don't get mad because I said it's an AU lol but italics is Leslies diary it's a very interesting plot though so please don't judge because it is different please Read+Review**

_May 1 _

_This is the first time I've ever considered writing in a diary. It was never my type of thing to write about myself in a book where some one can just pick it up and read your inner most secrets. But I have a plan to keep it under my bed since I practically let NO ONE in my room. I'm new to this diary thing so I think I should tell about myself. First of all, my name is Leslie Burke I only really have one friend best friend actually his name is Jesse Aarons. We just call him Jess though. I've known him for many years he's changed a lot though. Physically I mean. He used to be a sort of wimpy boy but not fully. He was picked on and considered 'poor' by the "cool kids". But now his family has gained a lot of money. He's also gotten stronger and more popular. He's now one of the star players of the football team and ect ect. Now he's the heart throb of every girl in our high school except for me, of course. Surprisingly with his newfound popularity he still hangs out with me like eats with me at lunch races with me hangs out at the house and we still go to Terabithia. Girls get jealous because they think I just want him because he's popular which the only reason they want him is. It's surprising although we're only 16 even senior girls sometimes fall head over heels for him. But back to point, I love hanging out with him because we're best friend always have been always will be. But some time's I question where we are heading he seems to drift back and forth and all I question is where I will be in his life._

"Leslie wake up" A males voice came

"5 more minutes' mom" I answered tiredly

"First of all I'm not your mom second of all if you don't wake up I'm gonna through a glass of water on Queenie" the boy laughed.

I opened my squinted my eyes open to see who I was talking.

"Jess"

"'Morning sleepy head" he laughed again

"Wait who let you in?"

"Brad," he said simply.

"Why are you up so early?"

"What is this 20 questions" he laughed "And it's not that early its 7:45"

"What?! YOU MEAN I HAVE 30 MINUTES TO BRUSH MY TEETH WASH MY FACE GET CHANGED AND EAT BREAKFAST?!"

"Yup"

"Crap!!"

"Hey Les I just wanted to tell you that jess…" Brad started then he realized jess was already in my room sitting on my bed. "is right here"

"yeah I sort of noticed that Brad" I said rolling my eyes"

"Shut up, hey do you guys want me to drive you to school?"

Brad only offered to drive us even though we go to the same school but he was a senior and the star athlete all around. So it was _uncool _to be seen with people younger then him even if one of them was pretty boy Jess.

"Sure I'm so sick of riding in the bus with _Hoager_" I said spitting his name out like poison.

"Hey I like Hoager, and Brad you don't have to drive us my parents got me a car."

"Wait What? I thought they said they won't buy you one until you head to college"

"Yeah, but that was before you know the whole business thing"

"Oh yah your dad buying the whole company" I said a little bit jealous he got a car before I dad "what kind of car did you get" I started heading over to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"A Pontiac Truck" he said humbly

I almost choked on my own tooth brush.

"Breathe Les" Brad said laughing.

"Shuttup" I said.

"Bout what the car or the Breathe comment?" Jess asked.

"Never mind get out"

"Which one of us, why?" Brad asked

"Both cause I'm bout to change"

"Ruuuuuunnnnnnnnn" Brad joked as he and Jess ran toward the door.

**Outside Leslies Room**

"Sooooo.." Brad Started "What's going on with you and my sister?"

"Nothing, honest, she just like a sister to me besides I like another girl"

"Who, do I know her?"

"Hey I'm ready to go" I said.

"That was quick" Jess said.

"It's a girl thing" I laughed

"Ok let's go, see you later Brad"

"See you Brad tell mom I'll eat on my way heading there wait aren't you suppose to leave for school"

"No I'm sick" he said as he fake coughed

"Whatever, moms going to kill you for doing this again, bye Brad."

I started to turn around

"She won't kill me after she finds out about your new hilights " he said staring at my hair with my new blue hilights.

"Their not permanent _Brad _thank you very much"

"But I remember a few days ago someone was told not to change hair colors even if it is just streaks of the hair."

"Mom wont find out if someone keeps their trap shut"

"I'll keep mine shut if you keep yours"

"Fine then but if you don't mind we _don't _want to be tardy thank you" I said as Jess and I headed for the door

"Seeyah later"

Jess and I left the house and headed to the car.

"Nice"

"Thanks do you think Jennifer will like it?"

"Uh yah su-sure" He just had to bring her up didn't he!

"Hey you didn't eat aren't you sick of your stomach growling in class" he laughed.

"Yeah that's why _we're_ going to chick-fil-a to get something to eat"

"Leslie" he groaned "we're going to be late then"

"where already late pretty boy" I laughed as he locked at the clock.

"This is going to be our fifth tardy that means detention, and what do you mean by pretty boy?"

"We won't get a detention if were too sick to go to school" I said batting my eyes.

"I have practice and since was little miss I get straight A's skip school"

"Since it would show on her record that she got a detention and if you get one you would have to miss practice and don't worry your practice is at the end of the day you can be like I felt better so I can play."

"fine"

"Give me your phone"

"why?"

"I dropped mine in the ocean" he said sarcastically.

"fine here you go."

"Mom…. Yah I know I'm sick though….how uhh Leslie tried to cook and I ate her food."

"Im gonna kill you" I said

"Shhhhhh… uh yah mom can you call the school saying Leslie and I are sick……. How is she sick she uh ate it too can you call her mom she cant right now….she can't call her because she's throwing up…..no you don't have to come over….Ill stay with Leslie and Brad….. Uh Brad's taking care of us because he wants to take care of his little sister and his little sisters best friend…. Yep….ill tell her….no you don't have to bring soup….ok…yup…I love you too….by" he hung up the phone "Mission Out of School Phase 1 is complete my queen." He smiled "Whats Phase 2?"

"Uhhh.. get food lets go out to eat somewhere." I said still laughing "Start the Chariot P.B King"

"What's that suppose to mean Peanut Butter King?"

"No Pretty Boy King Remember"

"What does that mean"

"Your smart Jess you can figure it out. Lets change the subject lets go to the mall"

"Why I thought you were hungry"

"Yeah mall food…"

"o yeah the ever popular mall food"

"Start the car Pretty Boy"

OK I hope you like the first chapter please R+R Thankz


	2. Hooky Phase 2 : Waiting

Dear Diary, I don't know if I could ever tell him the truth

_Dear Diary, I don't know if I could ever tell him the truth. I don't really know what the truth is actually. I love him so much. He's my best friend, But that's just it do I love him just as a friend or more. But if I loved him more it would be way t risky way to easy to loose him friends last forever but relationships come and go. And that's just it what if your friendship that last forever change so hard so fast that you might loose the friendship while trying to ignore the feelings of something more? We are already loosing our friendship from everyone else what else can we handle. He keeps on asking me why I call him pretty boy. But it's so simple to figure out he's extremely popular he is on the football team and his girlfriend is the most popular girl in the school. Duh! He's a stereotypical 'Pretty Boy'. But I know the true him inside he's the same old Jess he's an artist with a beautiful mind I still question myself how long it will take for him to solve the puzzle to but I'll wait, I've been waiting It's hard for me because I want him back so badly but I can wait a little longer._

_Truly Yours,_

_Leslie_

"Which mall" Jess asked

"I'm not sure do you want to go to west lake mall where we can also see a movie"

"Sounds good to me" he laughed.

My phone started ringing I made a quick grab for it.

"Hello… who is this…oh wait a second" I turned to Jess. "It's for you" I handed the phone over to him once again.

"Hello…"Jess said "hey Jennifer babe" I gaged a little at the babe part "Oh yah im ok where not really sick we just don't want to be late…… uh were going to West Lake mall why?...You want to come?..." At this I started glaring at Jess as hard as I could. His brown eyes met my glare. "Hey ill call you back."

"Leslie don't look at me like that."

"Jess I can't believe you this was suppose to be our time to hang out. You. Me. And P.T."

"I know Leslie but Jennifer's my girlfriend and you won't even notice she's there." Yeah more like vise versa.

"One she might be your girlfriend but im your best friend or at least I thought I was and two she hates me and will torture me any chance she gets."

"You know she doesn't"

"You know she does"

Ring.. Ring Ring

"Hello Jess answered yah sorry Jen maybe some other time well I'll see you later."

Once he put down the phone He looked at me "Happy"

"Very much so thank you"

"How does she have my number anyways?"

"She must have gotten it off my phone."

"Why do you like her anyways?'

"I don't know I just do she cool to hang with ok?" he said in sort of aggressive tone

"Well sorry just asking" His eyes really looked sad "D..do you love her?" I asked very afraid of the answer I might get.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"You just seem like it"

"Uhh where here ok what movie do you want to see?" he said obviously not trying to hide that he was attempting to change the subject.

"First I want to see the food court" I laughed "Then I don't know do you want to see The Dark Knight or something"

"I already saw that with Maybelle it was really funny actually she was pretty scared"

"Jerk you laugh at your sisters pain" I said smiling

"When you say it like that Les I sound like the devil"

"Whatever let's just head to the food court."

When we finally got there it suddenly occurred to me this was the first time I spent hanging out with Jess publicly in like 4 and a half weeks. We used to do it all the time but now it was a very rare thing.

"Ill get the food you can find a table"

"No"

"No?"

"Yes , No"

"Why not do you want to get the food or something?"

"No Im not getting a table life's to short to sit down"

"fine then we can both get the food then how much money do you have?"

"25 bucks, what about you?"

"60"

"Im not surprised I'll get the food you get the tickets:"

"No way the guys always pays for the food"

"Not that I don't appreciate you trying to be a gentleman but newsflash that's on a date only then do those rules apply."

"Who says this isn't"

"She does" I said pointing over Jess's shoulder. Jess turned around to see who I was talking not only to see the one the Jennifer Bronze walking towards the food court looking for us.

"What's _she _doing _here"_ I asked in a whisper trying to hold my anger.

"I don't know I told her she shouldn't come"

Right then Jennifer spotted us well mostly Jess and started waving franticly.

"Jess Oh My god I was looking all over for you what _she _doing here" obviously referring to me.

"Hey Jen I thought I told you that you shouldn't come" He said standing up prepared to hug her.

"Yeah But then I thought you were just kidding so I came here anyways."

"Oh wow" I said sarcastically

"What are _you _doing here freak?"

"I was hanging out with my friend until we were _rudely _interrupted"

"Whatever" She turned from me and started batting her eyes to Jess. "You don't mind if I stay with you do you"

"Uh.h no of course not"

I couldn't believe this!

"Yeah were about to see dark knight actually you guys can see dark knight I might just go to the store or something call me when you're ready to leave Jess"

I started heading off but then Jess came running after me

It was so hard for me to try not to cry.

"Les, Les wait up" he called after me.

I wanted yell to cry to scream I wanted to do something but I couldn't. After everything I still waited.

"Les you know I didn't plan this you know me"

"I'm not sure what I know anymore Jess just go with your girlfriend I'll be around. I'm waiting Pretty Boy" This time I said with complete seriousness. Then I walked away.

-IN the Car-

Once Jess and I got in the car all their was was silence.

He turned to me with his apologetic eyes

"Look Les Im sorry I didn't know she would do that and I didn't want you to leave."

"Yeah of course, just start the car Pretty Boy" I rested my head on the seat and fell in to a deep sleep.

**AN- I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 Forever

_Dear Diary, _

_I don't know if I can take this anymore. I don't know if I can take this any more. I don't know if Jess even sees me anymore! I think I'm giving up on this. I want my old Jess back! I want the one I met when I moved here (we'll actually not that one he was a grouch then) I want my king back!_ _I want my best friend back._

I decided not to ride with Jess today. I drove with my brother instead.

"Hey looser"

I looked up nonchalantly to see Jennifer glaring at me.

"To what do I owe this uh _pleasant _visit Jen" I said not changing my not caring attitude.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, I don't know what your problem is but Jess is MINE! So stay away or I will _ruin _you!"

Ha! Was that a joke she had nothing to ruin me with she doesn't event know anything about me!

"Oh wow Jennifer, are you that insecure? You are such an idiot sometimes. Jess is, _was _my friend nothing more." I didn't even care to listen to the rest of her rant and continued reading my book.

"Oh I'm not insecure at all, I'm just sick of you _stalking _my boyfriend your like a leech! You're pathetic."

Now I was pissed, I wanted to slap her so hard across the face you will not believe it! But I wasn't going to give her a reaction why would I satisfy her needs?

"Uh Jennifer I hate to break this to you but your the fucking leech! following him to places even when he wants you to leave him the fuck alone! And as for me being the stalker, I only hang out with him when he wants to hang out, Jess liked to hang and would invite me instead of me inviting myself bitch! Now if you please leave, your presence is disturbing me!"

At first Jen looked like she had been slapped but then she sort of shook it off into a face of anger.

"This isn't over!"

As she left while her long brown hair bounced with every step she took.

_OO I'm scared_ I thought while I lowered my head back to my book.

BRRNG

_Fuck now I'm going to be late! _

&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&

Chemistry class was different today. Usually Jess would sit next to me and we would be partners like all the time unless someone was sick. But today since he obviously got the jest that I was pretty pissed at him right now.

So he was sitting next to his girlfriend who seemed very delighted that he was avoiding me and I sat alone of course.

When class started the principal walked in with some guy.

"Hello Class this is Brent, a new student transferring from Charleston"

He was pretty tall about 6'1 I think and he had shaggy light brown hair with perfectly tanned skin.

"Nice to have you here Brent please take a seat."

He walked over near me and sat at Jess's old desk and sat down. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Brent"

"I'm Leslie" I smiled back. "Did you just move here?"

"Class, now that we are situated we will begin working on forming different chemical bonds please please please do not make anything explode this time."

"Hey do you want to be uh.." Brent started to ask.

"Yeah …I…uh I mean yes!" I started to blush

"What did he mean by don't make anything explode _this _time" he asked chuckling a little.

"Oh he was talking about well me," I smiled to myself "I accidentally spilt my soda in to all these chemical and well then it went boom!"

"hah! Seriously?"

"Yeah I was really distracted. And that's were not allowed to drink anything other than water in the building"

"Ok so later on I'm handling the chemicals" he joked

I laughed and I was glad that there would be a later.

"Jerk" I said playfully punching him lightly on his shoulder

(Jess POV)

It was about 4 hours ago when Leslie practically made a new friend. I didn't know she was that mad at me. I should've sat with her in science. Then she wouldn't have met

"Brent" I can't believe this!

You screwed thing up **BIG** Jesse. I told myself. She was now sitting with Brent

"Hey baby" I heard Jen call from behind me

She turned to me and started messing with my hair.

"Uh hey." I still had my eyes on Leslie and Brent.

"What are you looking at?" She started to follow my eyes to see exactly what it was/

"Why are you looking at _her?_"

Wow she is really starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm not looking at her I'm looking at that notice over there we have to meet the coach early for some reason."

"Oh, ok then well are you going to the school dance?"

Right then I saw Brent get up time to go in.

"Uh can you excuse me for a second," then I got up and headed to Leslie.

She was sitting there reading something. _Typical Leslie, _I thought smiling.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

She looked up smiling then realized it was me, frowned, and continued reading her book.

"As a matter of fact it is but there's a seat right over there" she said pointing to Jen.

"Les…"

"Leslie" she corrected me.

"Leslie, I'm sorry ok. Please forgive me. I really just want to be your friend again,"

She thought for a while.

"Fine I guess I forgive you," she said sounding a little sad about it.

"Great, why do you sound so sad about it?"

"Because, I don't know who I just became friends with."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

The bell rang, she got up and walked away but I just stayed. I didn't know if I could even move. She defiantly knew how to take down a person with words.

&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&***&

I was heading to my car glad that school finally was over.

"Hey Jess" some one called. I turned around to see that it Leslie.

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive me home? I really don't want to ride the bus."

"Yeah, Sure, Hop in"

I was so glad things were going back to normal.

"So are you going to the dance?" I asked.

"I might, are you?"

"Probably," I actually didn't want to go because every time I go it's like show and tell for Jen.

"Oh where here," she announced as I pulled in the car. "Thanks for the ride"

"Anytime, what do you want to ask me?"

"How did you know?"

"I've known for years Leslie, you're my best friend, and when you know someone for so long you can read them like a book" he laughed. "And when you have a question you _really _want to ask your eyes get huge and you act really nervous"

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to terabithia with me," she asked "I know we have a huge test but I haven't been there for such a long time."

"Sure"

"Really"

"Yeah of course," I smiled

"I'll race you to the rope,"

We ran and ran, she was fast but I was a bit faster. I came in first and she came in just a millisecond later then me.

"Ha I win!"

"Yah, for the first time in the history of ever," she joked

She grabbed the rope and swung to the other side of the creek and I followed after her.

"Hey we should put a like ladder or something up here because I'm sick of climbing this tree." I said while I climbed up in to the tree house.

"Yah it is really getting kind of annoying" she said

"Here give me your hand" I said reaching out my hand to lift her up. "There you go"

"I miss this place," she said dreamily "It's so beautiful,"

"Yeah why don't we come here anymore"

"Things change, people change." I knew she was referring to me but I decided not to talk to her about it because it probably wouldn't end well.

"So who was that guy you were hanging out with?" I said attempting to change the subject.

"Oh that's Brent" she said smiling.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah he's really nice, and funny, you would probably like him also" she looked around the tree house the seemed randomly excited. "Hey is that your old guitar?"

"Oh wow it is! I haven't seen this thing for years!" I said grabbing it.

I sat next to her and smiled. "I wonder if I remember how to play it"

"Try," she said encouragingly.

I tried to remember this song I made for Maybelle when she was younger to help her sleep and tried to play it, to my surprise I still could!"

She laid her head on my shoulder while I played. I loved the feeling of her smell of strawberries and vanilla. I didn't want it to end.

I finished the song and I saw that Leslie was asleep. She looked like a beautiful angel, as cliché as that sounds, she really did.

I took the pillow that was hanging in the tree house for decoration and laid her head on it.

She seemed so peaceful and gorgeous.

I bent down and kissed her forehead. "I will love you forever my queen" I whispered.


	4. Let The Games Begin

**AN -**Hey Sorry It took so long to update I had major writers block :{ but the story will go on! Lol well this is setting the scene I will warn you it will get very serious soon! But you have to look and find out!!!!

Jess POV:

Leslie started turning and her eyes gently opened.

"Jess?" She started looking around.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She turned to face me; she still was gorgeous even when she wakes up. She doesn't even need makeup she was just naturally beautiful. She looked surprised to see we were in the tree house.

"I thought it was a dream…" She mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"The tree house. I love it here Its an escape from the real world. A sanctuary. With just you and me…"

I know what she means. This was always our go to place when we were younger. It was full of magic and beauty. I don't know why. The palace turned into just a plain tree house and the creatures disappeared. It seems silly to me now. Now instead of the tree house I have to video game/ tv room. But Leslie she still seemed trapped in her imagination.

"Yeah it was fun back then, I guess" I said starting to become uncomfortable.

"Why did we leave the palace?" She said hope filled in her eyes.

"Because, we grew up. Things changed, we changed, and we didn't need an escape"

She looked crushed. I hate myself why did I do that. A long pregnant awkward silence came between us.

I finally caught my breath enough to say "Come on it's getting late we should head back."

She stared at me for a second. That same stare she did in the car and at the mall. The stare that make me feel like she is look inside of me, searching for something searching but not retrieving.

"… Ill uh race you there" I said still feeling very uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah sure."

We got out of the tree house and raced home. With me winning of course.

"I'll see you later." She said heading to her house.

"Bye Leslie,"

"Bye PB" she muttered under her breath so gently I could barely hear it.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++__+

**Leslie POV:**

_Dear diary, Jess and I made up but I still really don't know who he is. It's like he had two very different sides of them ,one the rich jock with the hot girlfriend, and the other one the beautiful artist that is my king. Like in the tree house at the beginning he was happy and playing his guitar the after I wake up from my sleep he was basically saying the tree house, my palace, was childish. There is a war going on inside him and he has to pick which one will live and which shall die. I hope he chooses wisely. Well it getting late I got to go._

_XX Leslie._

My alarm clock went off and I shot up. I looked at it to see it was 7:25 Then I realized to day was Saturday.

"Really? You decide to ring today?" I said yelling at the alarm clock.

"You know talking to inanimate objects is a sign of insanity." Brad called out from his room.

"Shut up Brad" I yelled back. Well at least I have me time for at least three hours until Jess comes.

I walked over and grabbed the face mask my aunt gave me for Christmas. What a horrible gift! It's like ' Here you go this will help you clean off all that crud that you call a face, Merry Christmas!' But whatever it works, or so I heard.

I placed it around my face and waited for it to dry while I put on a fresh coat of black nail polish.

"Hey Leslie, Jess is here!" Brad called from the front door.

Really this early? He probably has been up all night with that skank Jen.

Oh my god what's coming over me.

_Knock Knock. _I was about to answer but Brad didn't wait and just busted in.

"Leslie I was _saying _that Jess is out.. oh my god what's that shit on your face. If you took that hideous Leslie mask off I must say this isn't much better even though it is an improvement."

"SHUT UP BRAD! Can I not get a moment of relaxing? Where is Jess anyways?"

"He's out here in the hallway." He turned to Jess "Dude you can come in but I must warn you to shield your eyes." I through be pillow at him but it missed him and hit Jess.

"Well hello to you then." He said with a smirk.

"Sorry I was aiming for Brad. I can't wait until he leaves and goes to college" I said purposely raising my voice so Brad could hear. "Then Bill and Judy can finally have that only child they wanted."

"They were perfectly fine with just me, _sis"_ Brad called back.

"Oh yah then why did they keep trying"

no response.

Jesse, who was obviously amused with the scene in front of him, was just sitting there chuckling.

"What are you laughing at" I said still in my anger mood from brad.

"Nothing, nothing please don't claw my eyes out."  
" Haha you are all so funny." I said rolling my eyes.

"Leslie why are you green?" He asked as he started to make his way to the chair next to my bed.

"Don't you have three sisters? It's a mud mask!"

"That's mud!" he practically yelled.

"No it cleans my face! Oh my god I need to start hanging out with more girls"

Then I finally asked the golden question.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang at my place with a couple of the guys," Then he looked away and quietly added "And Jen"

I can't believe he is doing this again. This is Saturday. OUR Saturday when we usually go hang out and do Jess and Leslie stuff!

_Keep cool Leslie. Keep cool you don't want to deal with all of this fighting stuff_.

I drew a breath and let out my anger.

"Erm Hang out in bimbo land, I don't think so."

"Come on they are not bad when you get to know them and we'll play rock band and I need my star singer. Please Please Please Please!"  
"Fine but I'm bringing Brent I need someone to be there with me."  
"Why Brent?" He said with disgust. "Why not Brad"

"Why do I hear my name" Brad called out again.

"Do you want me to come or not?" I said giving Jess my best glare ever.

"Fine he can come! Whatever I don't care"

"WHY DID I HEAR MY NAME!"

"Fine we'll be there now if you don't mind I have to change and do my chores see you tonight."

"WHY DID I HEAR MY NAME!"

"Fine," Jess said hotly

"Fine!" I called back. Wow what are we 5?

"WHY DID I HEAR MY FUCKING NAME"

"Shut up! My god!!"

I walked to the bathroom washed off my face and then changed into the best outfit I have.

I got my phone and called Brent.

"Hello"

"Hey Brent it's me"

"Oh hey Les I was just thinking about you I was thinking that –"

"Do you want to go to a party, with, erm, me."

"Yeah sure where"

"Ill text you the details See you then! Bye!"

"Bye!"

_Let the games begin._

**AN- **I know I know this is sort of introducing what will come

Preview of Next Chapter: "Romeo where for art thou douche bag!"


	5. Chapter 5 Dead

Leslie looked into the mirror and checked her eyes to see if her eyeliner was at least acceptable. She stared into the mirror and looked at the person who was standing in front of her. She was way different from the 6th grader she was when she first met Jess. It almost amazed her how much she changed. Her hair was longer, she was taller more "_mature'_ as her Aunt Clara would say. But she really didn't change in spirit, she still believed in Terabithia and she still wrote in her journal that she had to occasionally hide from Brad who would usually take it to threaten her by saying he'd tell Jess, or broadcast throughout the school.

Leslie realized she was getting dazed so shook her head and started to head towards the door. Brent should be here in about two hours so it gave her time to hang out and relax. Leslie's attention shifted to her vibrating phone. She reached for it and opened up the text.

**Les heading to Dr. Carlos house for get together with your mom, we'll be back around 12 don't wait up, and tell Brad.**

**Thank you so much, love you**

**-Dad**

This didn't really surprise Leslie Dr. Carlos was Bill's old friend from work who moved into town about 5 months ago. He had get togethers at least twice a month, Leslie always suspected that it was just a reason for them to get away from their kids and drink. And usually her parents didn't come home until the day later. She didn't know where they were and she really didn't want to know. Leslie shook her head trying to forget what she was just thinking of.

"Brad" She called out. But there was no response only silence.

"Braad" She called out a bit louder, still no answer.

"Braad" She let out an ear shattering cry out. Not a bit later Brad came running into the door the into Leslies room drenched and with nothing but a towel on.

"What, What's going on, are you hurt, are you ok?" He asked in a panic.

"Nope I'm fine " she said with a smug smile. "It's just Bill and Judy are going to Dr. Carlos's house tonight so don't expect them to be back for a while"

Brad's face turned crimson red. "So wait," he said "I ran out of the shower slipped hit my head then ran all the way up those stairs and almost killed my self doing so just so you could tell me Bill and Judy are going _out?" _

"Yah pretty much," I said simply.

"What the hell Leslie!"

"That's what being a little sister is for," I said as I patted him on the cheek and gave it a kiss "Now get out of my room your starting to form a puddle"

Leslie shoved dumbfounded Brad out the door and closed it.

_Now _what to do for the next 2 hours, Leslie wondered. Then the idea hit her.

She ran down stairs to the living room where Brad sat watching Scarred on MTV.

"Hey Brad, Can I borrow your Ohio State sweat shirt"

Brads eye brow raised. "What for?"

"Does it matter? You don't even wear it anymore, and I promise I'll get it back to you later!"  
"Fine sure, whatever"

Leslie ran over to Brads filthy room and searched and searched until she could find the sweat shirt. She grabbed it then threw over her black All Time Low graphic tee and she threw the hood over her head.

She then raced out of her house and started running full speed across the field behind Jesse's house. Next stop, Terabithia.

**Jess POV**

Everything was set up and ready, finally. This was the best! All my sisters were out of the house and the whole hangout room my parents made for us was all mine and ready for the party. This was going to be awesome. At least it would be if Leslie didn't bring her friend Trent, or Brent, or whatever like I care. Why is he coming again? I mean really what does Leslie see in him? Whatever at least I had Jen to distract me. That was something you could always count on Jen on, a distraction.

I looked at my watch it was about an hour until the party thing started so I guess I could just head over to Leslie's house. I promised Brad I'd meet up with him today anyways.

**Leslies POV**

I climbed up the tree house and sat down at the bean chair Jess and I put down during freshman year. I just sat down and looked around. I barely came to this place alone but for some reason I had the urge to come here. Something told me to come here. I looked around and saw the picture Jess drew when we were in 5th he used it with the paints I bought him. I remember I was so proud of him. I wish we could act the same way we did when we were younger. But this is not the time to be sad and reflect this is the time to relax and get away I turned to my phone and set my alarm for an hour. Then I closed my eyes and listened to the beautiful noises of terabithia.

Jess arrived at the Burke's home and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Brad opened it and looked at Jess as if he was surprised it was him. "Uh hey dude I thought you were that Brent kid or something."

"Nope its me, is Leslie here? I have to ask her something."

"Uh no she ran out of here about 30 minutes ago she seemed like she was in a rush, to be honest, I thought she was going to your house." Brad said running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, that's strange, she didn't say where she was going?"

"Nope she just asked for my sweatshirt then ran out, but you should know Leslie enough to know she's weird like that. So are you coming in?"

"Erm yeah I think I can chill for a few minutes, are you coming over for the thing today?"  
"I might I'm not really sure I'm expecting someone to come over"

Jess cocked his eyebrow up then gave a huge smirk. "Ooh I get it "

"Shut up dude, I know for a fact your not as innocent as my sister believes"

"Whatever, lets just watch tv.

Leslie's alarm started to beep. She shot up, looked around and took in her surroundings and she realized she was in terabithia. She looked at her phone to see ONE NEW MESSAGE, she opened it to see it was a letter from Brad.

**Hey Leslie, Ill be over in about 30 minutes wanna go get a bite before we get there Text Back! **

**-Brent**

Leslie quickly started to text back,

**Sure I'm starving lol where do you want to eat? Im good with anywhere **

**See you then!**

**- Leslie**

Leslie headed out of the tree house and headed back home. She ran through the door while trying to pull the sweatshirt off of her. And she ran to the living room barely looking at Brad "Brad, here's your shirt I cant talk I don't have time I'm meeting up with Brent before the – " She then paid enough attention to see that Brad and Jess were both there. "Oh hey Jess! I cant talk ill be right back."

Leslie ran to her room and changed her sweat pants into dark grey skinny jeans and her running shoes into her black and white converse. This, with her All time low tee shirt, made the perfect outfit. She then ran to the window to straighten her hair and add a little curl at the bottom so it would look _perfect._ She then head back downstairs to watch TV with Brad and Jess.

"So where are you going?" Jess asked right after Leslie got settled.

"Out to eat with Brent" Leslie replied rather nonchalantly.

"Aren't you going to my party?" Jess asked sounding rather hurt.

"Yes, of course were just heading to get something to eat really quickly, you can come if you want,"  
"And be the third wheel um no thanks, and besides some people are going to be here soon enough."

Leslie snickered "Third wheel! What are you talking about it is always like that with you, me, and Jennifer"

"Whatever me and Jennifer are a couple, you and Brent are … not"

"Like that's an excuse Jess!"  
"Whatever, I have to leave anyways _my _friends are about to come to _ my party"_

"Fine whatever, see you Jess!" Leslie spat.

Then Jess stormed out of the house and yelled "By Brad" and slammed the door.

"you shouldn't have done that" Brad said simply.

"What are you talking about Jess was the one who decided to have a little bitch fit!"

"You can't blame the guy he doesn't know how to share you with someone else you never were really into other guys"  
"Whatever I don't act that way while he is with Jen"

"Leslie all I am saying is that you should look out Jess is a good guy and-"

"You don't want your 'Little brother' getting hurt! Be honest you wish he was your younger sibling other than me!" Leslie yelled  
"I don't want either of you to get hurt I really-" RIING

Brent to save the day!

Leslie opened up the door and ran out to Brent. "Hey" She smiled "Lets go"

"umm ok where to" Brent said a little held off guard.

"Any where but here! Just drive!"

They jumped into the car and sped off.

**Later that Day**

Leslie and Brent arrived in Jess driveway.

"Are you ready for this?" Brent asked.

Leslie gave a tight smile "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." They began to head out of the car but then Leslie stopped.

"Hey Brent" Brent stopped to look at her. Then Leslie leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. To her relief Brent kissed back.

"What was that for?" Brent asked smiling.

"For going through all of this with me" Then she got out of the car and Brent followed.

**Jess POV (a bit earlier that day)**

I don't know how but some one changed this party into a dance party. About everyone in the school was there and someone brought beer,

I kept my eye out for Leslie but I didn't see her, what if she was so mad from later today and decided to not come.

Way to screw up Jess. I told my self. So I grabbed a beer and slurped it down. Maybe this will help me forget Leslie,

I saw Jen emerge from the group of partiers and search for me. Once she spotted me she pranced over wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me.

"Hey babe why aren't you dancing"

"I was looking for Leslie" I admitted while detangling myself from her and grabbing another beer.

"That freak? I bet she's practicing vodo or something, who knows"

If this were any other time I probably would have defended her but not this time, she ditched my party because she was pissed? Well she can burn in hell then.

**(AN- This is his Drunkness taking effect)**

"Your right" I slurred, "Who cares about her she's delusional she should be in a mental hospital"

Jens face brightened up to see I was agreeing with her.

"My Jess is back" She leaned in and started to kiss my neck.

I started grabbing more and more beers.

Then the door opened and Leslie and Brent came in with this certain radiance to them that almost everyone had to stop and look at them. They both looked perfect and heavenly. They started heading towards me. They got closer and closer and I realized they were holding hands.

"Hey Jess" Leslie greeted me. I looked behind her to see if everyone had gone back to what they were doing which they did.

"hey" I said in a brusque way  
Leslie immediately smelled my breath and made a face.

"Jess please tell me you haven't been- "

"Jess" Jennifer called out as she approached us.

"What are you doing talking to that girl" She asked while she was glaring

Leslie looked at me waiting to defend her but I didn't want to do it I was to mad at her.

Leslie lost her patience and responded "He's allowed to talk to whoever he wants bitch"

"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that" I yelled

Leslie eyes became bigger, sadder.

"Jess calm down your drunk your going to make a huge mistake" she said in a very low voice so only she and I could here

"The only mistake I made was staying friends with a freak like you! You lost your charm a long a time ago and now your worthless you're a psychotic freak!"

Leslie let one tear drop.

I just then realized what I did. " Leslie I'm sor-" but I never got it out quickly enough because Leslie slapped me right across the face.

"Your right Jess I am a psychotic freak, but at least I know who I am, unlike you, until today, because you've obviously picked." She said, her face becoming red hot.

'Your no King" She whispered. Then she took Brent's hand and ran out of the house.

Leslies PoV

I grabbed Brent's hand and ran and ran and ran. I ran passed the field and through the creek and up to the tree house.

"Brent can you do me a favor"  
"Yes anything,"

"Hold me"

Brent sat in the corner and hugged Leslie and started to rock her,

"Leslie, your phones vibrating, I'll check it for you"  
Leslie who was calming down nodded.

Brent read the text the he looked like he saw a ghost.

Leslie managed to let a chuckle out "Brent you look as if you've seen Bloody Mary, whatever it is it can't be as bad as Jess was"  
"Leslie this is horrible I'm so sorry but –"

Jess POv

I followed Leslie to Terabithia. I needed to catch up with her . I needed to apologies.

I headed near the tree house and then I heard a horrible scream then uncontrolled sobs. It was Leslie's. I hurried into the tree house to see Leslie in the tree house with with Brent holding her and Leslie sobbing.

"Get out!" She yelled. I became mad again and I realized she let Brent into Terabithia which made her a traitor.

"Leslie your being stupid" I Scorned "And you're a traitor for bringing him here"

"Shut up, Dude lay off" Brent yelled

"What the hell is your problem Leslie," I yelled at her  
"My parents got into a car crash! My dads dead!" She yelled hysterically through her tears


	6. Chapter 6 Therapy

_Give me therapy _

_I'm a walking travesty_

 _But I'm smiling at everything _

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me And you can keep all your misery_

**Song:Therapy By All Time Low**

Ever since that day that Leslie told me the news my world went blank. It felt like I was rather watching than living my life. I still went to school and I still went to practice, but everything was different. Leslie disappeared, and so did Brent. They've been gone for about 2 weeks. Leslie's mom and brother don't even bother to look for her. Her mom said that Leslie is going through a stage, and if she were in true danger she would send a message somehow. Everyone is acting blank like nothing truly happened like Bill did not die and Leslie is not gone. Everyone, but me, I feel angry, I hate that I was such an ass to Leslie, I hate that Bill is gone, and I hate that Leslie ran away with that filth Brent. And now because of all of my anger my parents suggested I go to therapy 'to deal with all of the _events_' that has happened recently. So that's why I am currently sitting on this stupid puke-ish green sofa in a disgusting yellow room with an annoying middle aged balding man looking at me and asking a lot of fucking annoying questions.

"So Jess," He said in his annoying deep voice, "what are your feelings toward _Leslie_"

Dumbass

"We were friends, nothing more, nothing less. I know that's what you were going to ask me next." He took his notepad and started writing stuff down, what the hell could he possibly write about?

"What do you mean by _were_"

"I meant we used to be, but we're not anymore. I thought you were suppose to be smart." I said harshly.

He sighed heavily. I knew I was annoying him but frankly I didn't care. "I know what the word _were _means, but what happened between you two did you guys have a little _spat_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes"

"Would you care to explain?"

"No"

"Um ok , well your mother told me that you and Leslie used to disappear for hours then show up again, did you two have certain _relations_?"

This prat really is pretty thick.

"No, we were just friends,"

He looked at his notebook and scratched something out.

"But I was told you guys would go into the woods for a long time then come back, you can be honest with me Jess I won't tell, I'm just here to help."

"We did not go in there for sex" I said defiantly.

"Then why were you in there," He asked

"Can't friends hang out _alone_? I didn't know there was a rule for that"

"Jess, you know it won't help any of us if you don't start talking to me, there is no point for you to be here if your not going talk" He said a bit angrily.

"Fine then I should tell you this now, your not going to get a lot of answers from me, I'm not here because I want to be, no, I'm here because my parents sent me."

The therapist looked at his watch then smiled "I guess that is all the time we have left, it was nice talking to you Jess"

_Bullshit_

He handed me a folded sheet of paper.

"Here's my number if you need to call me."

"Whatever I'm out,"

I put the number in my pocket then left.

I got into my car and sat there. I did not know why I was so angry, but I was. That guy really bugged me, why did he ask me those questions? What did he expect, me to say I was so distraught after Leslie's father's death? That I'm devastated that Leslie left me, I mean all of us, and took _Brent? _ She was stupid, why would she take someone she's only know for what three weeks? Why not some one she's known for about 4 years if not more? Why would she cause even more pain to her mother and her brother after their loss? Why would she do this to me? Does she know that all of us are tossing and turning in our beds wondering where she is and if she's ok? Even though her mother pretends to be ok you can tell she's actually not, she's actually worried that her only daughter would end up in the same place as her husband. Does she not know that by leaving her troubles she also left me? Was I one of her troubles?

I felt myself become hot and I could tell I was about to cry. But I couldn't cry, it is a sign of weakness. I angrily slammed my fist into the front of the car hurting nothing but my hand.

I hate her. She is the reason why I am weak, why I care about other people's feelings; she is the reason why I am not like the other football players on my team. She changed me, and then she left me. And I hate her for it.

I wish I could hate her for it.

I wish I didn't care about her and I wish I didn't worry about her. I wish her dad's death didn't kill me inside. I wish she wouldn't have left me.

She was my light, in a cloud of darkness, she made everything brighter, and now that she's gone, I'm in complete darkness.

My face became hot again and a few tears streamed down my face.

When I got home, I went through the same routine that's been happening for days.

My moms asked how therapy went and I respond with the same response I've always said 'nothing happened _at all'_

"Oh ok," my mom said, obviously disappointed that I'm still not sharing with her.

"Can you walk P.T?"

P.T's been with us since Leslie left. Her mom said she could not handle him right now.

"Yeah sure,"

I went to get P.T, put him on his leash and headed outside. P.T's acted differently since Leslie left he hasn't been as hyper and whenever we walk by Leslie's house he would always perk up a bit and look around to see if she was near.

But today he acted weird, when we walked pass Leslie's house he started barking and running around, like he was trying to break free of the leash.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked shocked by his behavior.

He kept on shaking and barking and pulling and broke my hand free from the leash. P.T began to run away as fast as he could toward the forest were Terabithia used to be. I chased him with all my might but the dog was running really quickly. I chased him across the field and threw the woods, then P.T ran up to the stream and turned around to me and started barking.

I looked up at the rope then I looked down at the barking dog.

"You want to go over there?" I asked knowing P.T would not respond but I was shocked by the dogs intentions. I looked over the stream to stare at the land I once ruled with _her. _King and Queen, that fantasy we bought into. I didn't want to go through there at all, but something took over me, I guess it was curiosity. But I picked up P.T with one arm grabbed the rope with the other and swung across.

P.T started playing around and running back and forth with extreme happiness. He was running around the jumped on me to signal for me to play with him. I did a bit of a chuckle and started to jog behind the dog and played. What was it about this place that just made every single problem disappear? I don't know but I loved it!

I looked around for P.T who seemed to run off while I was thinking.

"P.T" I called

"P.T!" I didn't hear a bark or anything

I walked around calling P.T's name. Then I heard P.T bark again. I ran over to where I heard him then I saw P.T barking at what seemed to be a tree. When I got closer I saw he was barking at the old tree house.

Just looking at that place flood my head with memories. Some of them were great and some of them were horrible. I looked up there for a while then I noticed something was moving in there.

What if it is a thief, an intruder, the Dark Master? I don't care who it was but I had to protect our Kingdom. I turned to P.T and put my finger to my lips to tell him to shush. Some how it seemed like he understood because immediately he quit his barking. I silently climbed up the tree and came close to the tree house. Then I snuck a peak to see who was in there.

I saw a pale figure with it's long hair covering its face. It looked wounded there were red smears across the long white t-shirt that was covering the persons body. Finally I got the courage to speak.

"I don't know who you are but you need leave now!" I demanded.

Then the person looked up letting her long hair leave her face. Showing this pale while girl with mangled blond hair and blood red eyes that had tear stains that streamed down to her cheeks. She was in a long tee shirt that seemed to have blood marks on it. She was staring at the wall on the other side of the tree house. It seemed as if she was in a trance.

"Who are you," I asked but there was no response.

I came closer and looked at the person but I could not tell. Then her eyes turned to me and it struck me.

It was Leslie.

**AN- OOH Cliff hanger lol**

**Sorry it took me soo long to post this up I really hope I get the next one up faster ******** please REVIEW!!! Thanx!!**


	7. AN- Please read (Good News)

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to state thank you for your responses still to this story, I hate to admit it but it truly escaped me and created a mind of its own! Let me explain, whenever I write stories of any kind these scenes pop into my head and they are so vivid that I feel like I need to write it down. That is what happened with this story, I saw the same scene but a completely different scenario was happening that was just unraveling in my mind. I felt like I had to write every bit of it on to a piece of paper before it left, and that actually turned into my story _Forevermore_. The scene with Leslie and Jess in the tree house manifested into so much more than I expected. But now we are here with You're My Pretty Boy, which I had to wait for another scene to come to me so that I could keep on writing. That is why to long break happened, but then the story revealed itself to me and I know what I must write. But truly I would not have posted anything if I hadn't have gotten those responses from you guys recently, I thought the story was long forgotten, and all of those emails told me that it truly wasn't! SO I PROMISE a new chapter is coming soon, just give me a little time to create it!

Soon I promise,

Notlostjustwandering


End file.
